Nearing the Endgame
by SomeLight000
Summary: Thor finally gets what he wants: Loki. But even after falling, the trickster keeps trying to get up. Loki will never give in to Thor. He will never give up. And neither will Thor.


The wet crack that resonates through the room is music to his ears. Had Loki been able to, he would have laughed and spat at the man as well. The guard stammers backwards, one had on his face holding his now furiously bleeding nose.

Loki's delight doesn't last long though as one of the other guards retaliates by knocking him on the side of his head right by his temple. The iron glove the guard wears breaks the skin, reopening a wound on the side of Loki's face. A grunt escapes the trickster, muffled by the gag still covering his mouth. Another guard jerks at an arm, chains rattle in protest and then the three guards back away, leaving the smaller god tied to the bedpost.

One of them pats the wounded guard on the back and makes a crude joke at the man's stupidity for getting kicked in the face. They begin to back away from the spacious bed, with the tallest guard giving Loki one more look before turning away too, making absolutely sure the trickster is bound and has no chance of escape. Their footfalls leave the bedroom, echo through the other chamber and then a heavy door is opened and closed. Loki has to strain his ears but he can hear the door being sealed shut, keeping him prisoner.

The silence that hangs in the dimly lit bedroom is ominous.

It takes a while for the raven haired man to calm his breathing. He glares daggers at the room he can see behind the opening to this bedroom, allowing himself a moment to calm his nerves and anger. With a soft thud he lets his head hang back and closes his eyes.

The smell of this room drives him insane.

The trickster shakes his head, trying to escape the scent even though he knows it's futile. These chambers have the smell of their owner rubbed over every surface. It assaults his sensitive nose and already sticks to his skin.

A muffled grunt escapes from his throat as he tugs at the chains. That blasted, damnable, _fucking_ chain that renders him completely useless protests loudly, rubbing against the wooden headboard and the other chain the guards used to tie him to the bed. Loki releases a flustered snarl and jerks at them again. He absolutely hates that chain, almost as much as the abhorring gag rendering him speechless and taking away his greatest weapon.

With a strong jerk of his body Loki pulls as hard as he can, jostling the chains as hard and as far as he can. The chains around his ankles protest as well, even more so then the ones above his head. He does have some room to spare so the trickster curls up slightly, pulls up his knees as far as the chains on his feet allow him to and then pushes himself up. In the back of his mind Loki thanks the Norns he is as limber as he is, twisting and turning so he can get a better view of where he is pulling, how he is pulling and even jerking the chains in different ways from different angles.

The rattling is loud to his ears and gives him a slight headache, which only serves to anger him further which in turn makes him fight even harder.

At some point there is no real strategy that Loki follows and he just randomly flails limbs, trying the strength of the chains.

A loud click that sounded unlike any other clicks stops him dead. Bewildered the trickster sits, half on his side, half on his back, knees twisted up and back arched. He dares a look down. A surge of delight twists in his gut. The chain on his ankle, it is loose.

It will be a simple matter of kicking it off!

With utmost concentration he presses the foot of his other leg against the loose lock. With a bit of wriggling of his toes the metal band slides over his ankle. It needs to turn before he can pry the second ring open.

With minimal effort it clicks again.

Loki begins to kick with the almost loose leg, producing a massive amount of noise with all of the metal screeching against each other. The trickster sits back up against the headboard as far as he can, jerks as hard as he can, feeling the metal slip over his skin.

It comes loose.

With a tug his foot is free.

But the joy is short lived as a warm, strong hand grabs his free ankle in a grip much more powerful then the cuff.

Loki is stupefied in to silence. His eyes instantly lock with the others. Upon instance Loki feels his chest wrench with trepidation.

There are emotions dancing in Thor's eyes that he doesn't want to name.

Wordlessly Thor pulls him down with a strong tug. The smaller man yelps in surprise as he is jerked down until his arms are taught in their binds. Fear almost bests him as Loki instinctively fights the binds again, and again his struggles are futile.

With a chest heaving from the effort and trepidation the raven haired man falls silent as Thor releases his ankle and the bed besides him dips.

If he could Loki would have pulled away, shifted as far away from his brother as possible.

He doesn't get very far.

Their eyes meet again as Thor drapes himself over the smaller man's stomach and leans on his elbow. He doesn't put all of his weight on the other, just enough to remind Loki that he is absolutely and endlessly trapped. 'Can you imagine how long I have been waiting to have you here? Unable to run or hide from me?' With the hand of the elbow Thor is leaning on the blonde caresses the side of the man beneath him. 'No longer able to resist me?' With the other he gently strokes his brother's face.

The smaller man sharply jerks his head away from the warmth.

He will not, no he _will not_ submit this easily. He refuses to give Thor what he wants.

Loki will not lose this battle.

Neither will Thor.

'How can you still refuse me even after I have won?' The heat envelopes Loki's chin and his head is jerked back sharply. 'Look at me!' The blonde hisses, having a vice like grip on the other's face. Even through the gag Loki can feel how much power Thor is using to hold him, can even feel those fingers tremble with barely restrained want. Just like Loki, Thor is a bad loser and he too will not stop until he gets what he wants.

Thor has never stopped before if there had been something he wanted. Never, and he will not stop now.

'You are mine, Loki. Have I not shown you my worth?' The hold on the trickster's face loosens somewhat, and with that some of the rage in Thor's eyes as well. His face however, has lost any and all childlike joy that usually radiates from the thunderer. Instead his face is set deathly serious. 'I have beaten you.' A shudder crawls down the bound man's spine. 'I have won.'

No...

'You belong to me, as you always have.' Loki's silent reply is a kick he manages from behind the other with his free leg. His knee slams into Thor's back with as much strength he can muster.

Thor however, doesn't even have the decency to move. He raises wondering eyebrows and Loki does not like the smile forming on his brother's lips. It is a smile usually reserved for opponents Thor has already defeated.

When Thor suddenly shifts Loki's barely suppressed panic skyrockets. He is, and never was a match against the older man if it came to physical prowess. Thor is twice Loki's size, easily, and probably almost three times heavier. The thunderer is a mountain of tight muscle and heavy bones. A perfect warrior.

It is almost sad how easily Thor settles in between the smaller man's legs. Loki struggles as much as he can but the other needs to use only one hand to wrench his legs apart, and isn't that just pathetic?

One thought wanders at the size the thunderer possesses. He peels his shirt off, displaying the strong top half of his body, his muscles rippeling beneath his golden skin. The raven haired man has seen Thor without a shirt countless times. Has seen the thunderer grow in size throughout the centuries but now, only now does he feel truly overshadowed by the other man. A muffled cry of frustration rips from Loki's throat as his brother settles on top of him, again keeping some of his weight from the smaller man.

A warm hand gently cups his shudders harshly as Thor caresses his face lovingly, softly shushing him. 'I will not hurt you.' He promises. 'It has never been my intention to hurt you Loki.' A thumb brushes over the skin beneath Loki's eye, wiping away sweat that has been glistening on the younger man's face. 'I love you.'

If ever he has heard lies, it is now. The trickster falls still as Thor presses his lips softly to his forehead in the same manner as he has done so many times before.

Stealing kisses, stealing intimate moments when Loki had so often refused them. Refused Thor. His advances, his wooing.

The worst of it all had been that Loki was the bad guy in all this. Loki was the one to blame. For denying Thor's affections. Loki is the one that is completely mad.

_If only they could see you now._

Chained to a bed, with his brother, who claims to love him hovering over him, caressing his skin with his broad hand, showering him with soft, soothing kisses. With a grunt Loki jerks his head to the side, planting a glare on the other. If looks could kill, Thor would be dead a thousand times over.

_Oh you could never bring yourself to that._

The larger man runs a hand down the slender chest of the other male, drawing a shudder from his brother. Thor lowers his head again and places a kiss on the smaller man's collarbone, feeling the warmth coming from his usually cold brother. Loki begins to wriggle beneath him, sliding their chests together, his free leg brushes against Thor's side. The thunderer feels himself becoming hot, and he is yet to start.

He draws his hand over the smaller man's chest a second time, earning him another wriggle. Loki manages to give him a kick that makes him sore by twisting his body, but all that Thor can momentarily think about is how sexy his lenient brother is. Oh the many ways he can bend the trickster over, have him in any way Thor desires.

Another muffled snarl escapes his brother's throat.

Thor decides the younger man's defiance ends here.

Again he raises a hand to brush it down the center of the raven haired man's chest but this time Thor uses his own strings of magic to brush over the skin. As he does so he wrenches a loud and unexpected groan from his brother. Loki arches from the bed and throws his head back, involuntarily pushing himself into the hand.

It is instantly clear Loki didn't expect this.

Surprised green eyes roll over Thor's face. Loki is left breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes wide in bewilderment. The larger man lowers his head for another kiss and raises his hand, feeling the warm skin beneath his fingertips tremble. 'I will be good to you.' He promises, drawing another more suppressed groan from the man beneath him.

Loki has to fight hard to suppress that wonderfully arousing feeling.

Well, if the sorcerer wants to play it hard, two can play that game.

With the thumb of his free hand the larger man brushes along the edges of a nipple, teasing the little bud. His other hand roams over the smaller man's side, setting the skin on fire. It moves lower, over a hip and over the strap keeping the trickster's garment around his waist. With a flick of his fingers the thunderer snaps the rope, running his hand now over naked, wonderful skin. Loki is becoming hot from his touches, trying anything to get out from underneath the larger man but his feeble attempts are futile. A fact Thor throws in the other's face when he shifts, brushing their erections together.

His brother falls deathly silent. His green eyes are wide with shock and his heart is slamming in his chest beneath Thor's calloused hand.

Fight as he might, these sad attempts to defy Thor will get the trickster no where.

'It would be better for you to just give in.' The larger man brushes his hand over the silky smooth chest again, feeling himself throb painfully as the other mewls and shudders from his touches. 'I will make this feel good for you.'

His answer is yet another angered snarl. Tears of frustration are welling up in the younger man's eyes.

On one hand, the outright refusal coming from the sorcerer is angering him. Even in defeat Loki refuses to bow down. It is taking all of Thor's restraint to not just tear into his brother and have him until the smaller man is nothing more then a sobbing, broken mess.

Loki cannot scream at him to stop, cannot beg and plead for mercy that the thunderer will refuse to give. Not with the metal gag sealing the silver tongue.

On the other hand, Thor will love breaking the proud trickster. The smaller man needs to learn who he belongs to, and Thor will break him in, in the worst possible way Loki can imagine.

He will make his raven haired lover come undone again and again. Until there is nothing left of the proud, stoic man Thor has come to love dearly. He will pleasure the younger man in ways Loki cannot imagine.

He places kisses all along his brother's belly, slowly going lower. Loki is breathing heavily, trying hard to suppress the sounds his brother is wrenching from his throat.

It is that damnable magic of the storm Thor possesses. With those tiny trickles of electricity the larger man is drawing pleasure from every inch he touches. Every touch sends jolts of pleasure through his skin and nerves that, without any magic of his own to counter or fight, are quickly becoming too much to hold off for Loki.

Now Thor is moving lower and lower, and Loki knows exactly where the other is moving. The smaller man grunts in frustration when his brother tears away the only thing that was barely covering him in the first place.

If he could, Loki would be pleading with the other to stop. In his mind he rages at himself for thinking it, and he rages even harder for not being able to resist even a few simple touches. The unfairness of this all is simply beyond Loki.

He groans and closes his eyes, willing himself to calm down even though his heart is beating hysterically in his chest and the other man's touches have him so hot and involuntarily hard.

All of his thoughts are cut short when Thor kisses the skin beneath his bellybutton, scraping the skin with his beard and even that feels too good. Loki can feel those blue eyes burn up at him. He can feel how hard Thor is fighting to control himself.

Why he bothers with it, Loki doesn't know. He doesn't understand what is keeping Thor from just violating him the way he knows the larger man wants to violate him. There is no logical explanation why Thor is kissing his belly and teasing his hot flesh with his fingertips.

The trickster groans and barely stops himself from arching off the bed when warm lips encircle the tip of his already painfully hard member. He can feel those blue eyes bore into him, challenging him to defy. Loki only groans again as the warm lips of his brother slide off of him, only to return and encircle his whole tip again. One strong hand moves to a hip to keep Loki from bucking his hips. It's a good thing Thor does so because when the thunderer runs his rough tongue over the slit Loki has to choke back a cry as he involuntarily bucks up.

Below him Thor rumbles approvingly, apparently taking Loki's inability to control himself as a sign of submission. The larger man moves his body slightly up and lowers his head, engulfing the shaft in between his lips. He has to keep a strong hold on his brother's hips.

The younger man is wild, he can tell even with Loki still fighting him even like this. Thor pulls his head back, keeping the tip of the other in his mouth before moving back down. The trickster is bucking and groaning, throwing his head from left to right on the pillow. His muffled protests and moans are going straight through Thor, setting his own loins aflame.

It takes a lot of willpower but he is still in control. He has to be, because he can't just rut into his brother without properly preparing him. He knows that Loki has laid with no man. And Thor knows he is sized well, but the very thought of hurting the man he has loved and adored for centuries doesn't fall well with him. So he holds out and just enjoys having Loki beneath him like this.

Shuddering in pleasure, moaning with every move of his lips and flick of his tongue, groaning with each touch of his hand.

Every time he looks up he sees the younger man struggling with himself, fighting between sheer pleasure and absolute defiance. Loki's body is betraying him in every way possible, but all Thor can think about, as he uses the hand not holding a hip to grab a vial of lube, is how absolutely gorgeous the sorcerer looks.

The lid of the vial comes off with a soft plop that Loki fails to notice in his haze. The thunderer takes a descent amount and coats his fingers. He positions himself in such a way that Loki's legs are spread, many thanks to the chain around one leg. Between those lovely long legs he raises his hand and runs one finger along the entrance of the smaller man.

A loud sound of protest wrenches from his brother's throat. Thor ignores it and pushes his middle finger in all the way, which goes smooth thanks to the lube. The absolutely murderous glare the trickster throws at him goes ignored though.

The blond fingers the hole for a little bit, feeling himself throb painfully at the tightness. He can feel the other man try and protest, with his legs feebly pushing against Thor or pulling at the chain. The iron above them is frantically scraping against the headboard and the look in Loki's eyes is becoming almost crazed.

A frantic gaze that Thor puts a stop to when he uses some of his magic touch inside of his brother. There is a choking sound coming from the smaller man, one that becomes a messy groan of pleasure when Thor does it again.

In favor of watching the smaller man Thor removes his lips from the smaller man's hard flesh. One of his thoughts goes out to how absolutely drop dead gorgeous the raven haired man looks.

And Loki finally belongs to him. Finally.

The smaller man is moaning and shaking uncontrollably. His breath is shallow and ragged, his green eyes hazed over with lust. But Thor can still feel that his brother is stubbornly holding back.

Another half glare is thrown at the thunderer when Thor pulls his middle finger almost all the way out and presses the tip of his index finger in along with the other. It is a lot harder now to push both fingers in to that tight hole, even with the lube making the way a little easier. Loki mewls, his throat sore the larger man can tell.

By the time Thor is done with him the trickster will have no voice left at all.

His fingers move in and out, with each thrust and pull sending waves of pleasure through the smaller man. Loki mewls, for a moment Thor believes it was something along the lines of "please stop" but he will never be sure. The hips of the raven haired man are pushing down on Thor's fingers, driving them deeper and deeper.

The stretching becomes harder now. Loki is not a weakling and will not show that he is hurting quickly but when Thor adds a third finger he notices the trickster is having trouble adjusting. 'Try to relax.' The larger man whispers, stilling his fingers when they are completely inside of the smaller man. 'It will hurt more if you do not.'

The pressure on his fingers is almost unbearable. Thor can only imagine how good his brother will feel around him. The very thought makes his already painfully constricted member throb.

But he can't have the smaller man. Not yet. Even after preparing Loki properly like this.

The larger man wraps his lips around the other's member and begins sucking and stroking him in a steady rhythm. When Thor hums Loki cries out and arches off the bed. The thunderer can only imagine what the smaller man would sound like without that gag. The hard cock in his mouth is pulsating and spilling droplets of precum that Thor can taste on his tongue. He runs his tongue over the slit, tasting more and more of his brother's essence.

The younger man is close, he can tell, and that only serves Thor to try harder to pleasure the other. Loki's breathing becomes uncontrollable, his hips are bucking and his head falls backwards. As Thor hums again, adding more pressure with his lips and curling his fingers in just the right way his brother releases a muffled cry when he comes hard, jerking uncontrollably with his body.

Thor swallows everything the raven haired man had to offer. The salty taste of his brother is absolutely divine. He licks everything up until the last spilt droplet and then runs his tongue over the shaft, catching a droplet that got away.

The smaller man lies on the bed, aftershocks of pleasure running through his body. Loki lies his head to the side, almost hiding away. His cheeks are colored a furious red in post pleasure. He doesn't look up even as Thor pulls away and moves to grab something else.

His pants are suffocating him, making it very hard to lather the object in his hands with lube. The torment continues as he settles back between the legs of his still somewhat delirious brother.

Loki jerks sharply and tries to pull away, eyes wide in shock when Thor carefully replaces his fingers with the object that is somewhat longer then his fingers and thicker too. It still doesn't compare to Thor, but it will help Loki adjust.

Except Loki himself doesn't seem to very much appreciate the gesture. 'If I don't do this I will cause you a lot of harm.' Loki's eye twitches. 'I have no desire for that.'

Placing a kiss on the smaller man's head before getting up Thor hastily removes himself from the bed before he can change his mind. Behind him Loki begins to shift uncontrollably on the bed, once again pulling and pushing and attempting to escape.

That greatly amuses the thunderer who retreats to the bathroom, intending to take a shower and relieve some of the stress and tension building up in his loins.

He is desperate to do that.

- Evil clifhanger is evil. Who wants to see more? *Raises both hands*


End file.
